Cure Black
|-|Nagisa Misumi= ] |-|Cure Black= Summary Misumi Nagisa is one of the main protagonists of Futari wa Pretty Cure. She's a very energetic and athletic girl who's a top lacrosse player in her school but often struggles with schoolwork. Before becoming a Pretty Cure, she hardly interacts with Yukishiro Honoka but now, she is currently her best friend after reconciling their fight. She has the ability transform into Cure Black, who battles the forces of evil with her outstanding courage and incredible strength. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C | At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C | At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: ''' Misumi Nagisa, Cure Black '''Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14, 15 in Max Heart Classification: Human, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: Transformation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Aura, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation (Can execute energy-infused punches), Accelerated Development, Reactive Power Level, Acrobatics, Resistance to Life-Force Absorption and Existence Erasure | All previous, Statistics Amplification, Light Manipulation | All previous abilities to a greater extent Shockwave Creation, Creation (The Sparkle Bracelets hold the power of creation) | All previous, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Absorption, Time Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level (Temporarily subdued the Dark King with Cure White and the Queen. Capable of fighting characters who can harm them) | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ ''' (Defeated the Dark King with Cure White) | At least '''Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Stronger than her previous forms and obtained the Sparkle Bracelets, which are more powerful than the Rainbow Bracelets) | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Fought and kept up with the Seeds of Darkness, who travelled from the Dark Zone to Earth in a few seconds, and Dark King, who is superior) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Effortlessly stopped a large cargo ship with a single hand with Cure White) Striking Strength: Solar System Class | At least Multi Solar System Class, Possibly Universal+ | At least Multi Solar System Class, Possibly Universal+ | At least Multi Solar System Class, Possibly Universal+ | At least Multi Solar System Class, Possibly Universal+ Durability: Solar System level (Tanked several hits from the Dark King and The Seeds of Darkness) | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Was able to withstand several blows from the Dark King holding the Power of Creation) | At least Multi Solar System, possibly Universe level+ (Much more powerful than before) | At least Multi Solar System, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high (Still capable of fighting despite taking a great deal of damage) Range: Standard melee range, kilometres to interplanetary with lightning and light-based attacks Standard Equipment: Mepple and Pollun Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: She needs to be with Honoka to transform. She also needs to be with Cure White to use nearly all of her attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy Punch:' On her own, Cure Black can perform punches radiating with golden energy. With the Sparkle Bracelets, she can amplify this move to a much higher degree and performs a punch that seemingly turns her into a meteor. *'Pressure Strike:' Also on her own, Cure Black is capable of unleashing waves of pressure or blasts of wind from the palm of her hands to attack enemies from a distance. * Marble Screw: Black summons black lightning. Afterward, using one hand to hold each other's hand, Black and White fires a stream of black and white lightning from their other hands towards their foe. * Rainbow Therapy: Cure Black, along with Cure White, call on upon the power of their respective-colored aura and unleashes a rainbow aura towards their target to relieve them from curses or evil possession. * Rainbow Storm: Using the Rainbow Bracelets, items that significantly augments her speed, strength, and durability, Cure Black and Cure White hold hands and shoot a beam of rainbow-colored energy in a similar manner as Marble Screw. * Marble Screw Max: An upgraded version of the Marble Screw. * Marble Screw Max Spark: The Marble Screw Max augmented by the Sparkle Bracelets, items that are much more powerful than the Rainbow Bracelets which increases the Cures' speed, strength, and combat potential. Cure Black and White fires a rainbow-colored energy similar to the Rainbow Storm, only this time, it also has the black and white lightning attributes. *'Extreme Luminario:' An attack where after Shiny Luminous unleashes a rainbow-colored light, Cure Black and Cure White hold hands and create a rainbow-colored heart in front of them. They then let loose a shining explosion of light from the heart. It also has a Max version which is so powerful, that it's explosive light spread across the vastness of space and can be seen from other planets in the solar system. Key: Base | Rainbow Bracelets | Max Heart | All Stars Category:Acrobats Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Son Goku (Dragon Ball Super) Goku's profile (Cure Black was with Cure White, Ultra instinct -Sign- Goku and Max Heart Cures equipped with Sparkle Bracelets were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletes Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2